The present disclosure relates to an in-vehicle wire harness.
Conventionally, a vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle includes a motor that serves as a motive power source for moving the vehicle, an inverter that is connected to the motor, and a high-voltage battery for supplying power to the inverter, and the inverter and the high-voltage battery are connected to each other by a wire harness, which includes two, namely plus and minus high-voltage wires, as described in JP 2016-63557A, for example. The high-voltage wires are collectively enclosed by a tube-shaped sheathing material.